


Yellow

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: The Greyscale Universe [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third colour to sneak into Laura's vision was yellow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Part Three of the Greyscale Universe ficlets.

The third colour to sneak into Laura’s vision was yellow.

It was the colour of the daisies that lined the flowerbeds outside the dorms, and the colour of the sun shining down from the grey cloud sky. Yellow was the colour of Rose Tyler’s hair. It was the colour of Veronica Mars’s smile. It was soft, quiet, calm. It was bright, bold, and frightening. 

Yellow became more than a colour. It became a feeling. 

The yellow of Rose Tyler’s hair shimmering on the screen of Laura’s laptop became contentment and peace. The yellow of Veronica Mars’s smile became excitement and understanding. The yellow of the daisies became beauty, and a soft calm.

Yellow was the colour of her pillowcase. It was the colour of the fabric pushed up against the grey of Carmilla’s shirt and the red of her lips.

It became happiness, bubbling and blossoming from Laura’s chest, unexpected but welcome. It became longing, for the touch of Carmilla’s lips, fleeting and desperate but happy.

Yellow slid. Yellow slipped. Yellow soared.

Grey slept.


End file.
